A different life
by snapsandprongs
Summary: AU: When pureblood James Potter goes to visit a party in the muggle world, he finds someone unexpected. Will Lily being a muggle come between them?


James pushed through the crowd with ease. Two firewhiskey's were in his hands and he made his way back to his table.

"Having fun?" James asked, hoping she could hear him over the blaring music. He set the drinks down and then took his seat beside her. He watched she grabbed it without questioning where it came from.

"You stole these from Sirius didn't you?"

James grabbed his bottle, opened it swiftly and took a swig before answering.

"How did you guess?" He asked

He watched as she shrugged.

"We're in a muggle bar. Where else could they have come from?"

He had to give it to her, she was always one step ahead of James. Several of there classmates from all the houses were here tonight. Most here to make fun of the muggle's but James didn't care. It was refreshing, to have a party outside of Hogwarts. James leaned against her and watched as the party raged on. He noted Remus was hitting up some muggle blonde that he doubted he would have the guts to actually snog. The little red head that James had noticed earlier was talking to a large bloke. James wanted to go over there and claim her attention but he decided otherwise. He glanced back at Marlene and saw that she had eye contact with a tall brunette.

He frowned as she sat down her drink and started to leave there table. James grabbed her wrist automatically.

"Where are you going."

She pulled her wrist back towards her and glared at him. James felt no guilt.

"I am going to have fun."

"We can have fun together, don't leave." He pleaded.

"Your idea of having fun is watching you droll over the ginger. No thank you, sorry."

James was about to reply when the music stopped. James turned his head and watched a scatter pf people applaud the singer. Without thinking he stood up and grabbed her before she could get much further closer to that guy.

"He only wants to snog you." James said firmly. James watched as she turned her head back to her guy.

"You think so? Good. He's hot. Bye Jamie." She turned her body to walk back to him but James kept a firm grip.

James tugged on through the crowd. He felt her hit him as much as he could but James wasn't giving in. Finally he got to his destination. He watched as she took in the stage and glared at him.

"No." She said firmly. He watched as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Marls- just one song. Then you can go snog the daylights out of that bloke.

"Fine! Just one though."

James beamed and walked her onto the stage. Some other coulple started walking up to but James pushed the guy out of his way.

"Sorry mate! I was here first." He called over his shoulder. He faintly heard the guy mutter about of how he was next on some list but James paid no attention. He watched as Marlene took her place in front of some muggle thing. Confused, he decided to just go with it. A moment later the music blared and James frantically looked at the screen. Words were displaying fast, but James didnt care. He started belting out the words as fast as he could. He looked over to her and gestured with his hands for her to start singing and so she did.

—

About 3 minutes later they both were leaving the stage. Smiles plastered on there faces and James threw an arm over her shoulders.

"I'm not sure why we were singing about american's having a pie, but that was great!"

He heard her laugh and squeeze his side.

"That was fun, Jamie."

James took his eyes off her for a second and then he saw that guy. His smile dropped and he slowly took his arm off her shoulders.

"There he is." James nodded with his head. "Go have fun."

James turned away, expecting to go get another drink but then he felt her grab his hand. He turned back to her in suprise.

"Go-"

"Nah. I don't want to hang out with some bloke. I'd rather have fun with my best friend." She interrupted him.

James felt a smile reappear onto his face.

"I love you, Marls."

"Shut up and go buy me another drink."

James shook his had in amusement and left her at the table. He slid through the crowd easily. Not even 3 minutes later, James at the bar. He signaled the bartender and waited.

"Nice singing."

He glanced to his side and noticed the small redhead had abandoned the spot she was in before. He smiled at her.

"Thanks." He replied.

He watched as she leaned over the bar table and whistle at the guy, who seemed to take forever. He couldn't help but notice her. Her hair was a lovely shade of red. Her dress was short but not nearly as short as Marlene's. He knew automatically that she was a muggle, but James couldnt find it in him to care.

"I'm James." He said quickly.

He watched as she lifted her eyebrows and gave him a slight laugh.

"I wont go home with you, so you should try someone else."

James was taken-aback for a moment. Going home hadn't crossed his mind, though he wouldn't go as far to say that he wouldn't have done it if she allowed.

"I was only offering my name, not a bed for tonight."

James gave a slight little smirk at her. He turned and leaned over the bar, blocking her view from the bartender.

"You're going to be waiting all night. My buddy over there-" James paused to jerk his head back in the general direction of where Sirius was. "-he has drinks."

"I don't trust you."

With that she turned her back towards him. Honestly, he wasn't sure why he was still even standing around, all he was accomplishing is making himself look like a bigger arsehat by the second.

"Alright fine, don't trust me. Can you at least tell me your name?"

"Lily." She replied sharply, without turning around.

"Its nice to meet you Lily. I'm sorry if i bothered you, it wasn't my intention."

James then turned and started walking away. He would just bother Sirius a bit for another drink. It was easier then waiting for the muggle guy. After a few minutes of dodging people, James made it over to Sirius, who was standing next to Marlene.

"Who's the bird?"

James didn't answer but instead he grabbed the drink from his best friends hand.

"Whatever, mate. Shes staring at you, you know?"

James turned around and met her eyes. He watched as a slow blush overtook her small face. He smiled at her and she turned around childishly.

"Her name is Lily, and shes better then any of the birds you've met here tonight."


End file.
